


Haizaki's Perfect Day

by Shootmesenpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive pairing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, NijiHai - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmesenpai/pseuds/Shootmesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki was having the perfect day and it seemed like everything was going his way, well, at least it was before some asshole showed up to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haizaki's Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy more aggressive pairings and lately all I have been writing is fluff so I thought that these two dorks would be a perfect place to release a little pent up frustration. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a comment with any thoughts or suggestions!!

It was 7pm and Haizaki had been hanging out in front of the Tekken 5 arcade machine for two hours. His mind was set on beating the highest score but despite his best efforts he remained incredibly unsuccessful. After countless fights his fingers were sore and his wallet was finally empty.  

 

He sneered at the machine before kicking it. He turned and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking towards the exit.

 

Haizaki wasn’t quite ready to go home yet so he opted to just walk aimlessly through the shopping mall hoping he would find something to entertain him. He passed by store after store, each one filled with groups of tourists.

 

Haizaki hated living in Tokyo some times, it was always packed with people especially during the warmer months. People were always just standing around like assholes and taking pictures of shit that didn’t matter. Occasionally someone would stop him and ask in broken japanese to take a photo of them. He always replied with a scowl before turning his back to them.

 

The only plus side to living in such a crowded city was that on there was always a fresh selection of foreign women with long legs and big tits. The pros barely outweighed the cons on certain days though.

 

Haizaki felt his stomach growl, he could smell the food court from where he was despite the crowd. He pulled out his wallet only to remember that we was broke as fuck from wasting it all at the arcade. He shoved the wallet back into his pocket while rolling his eyes.

 

He fell into step with the crowd as it slowly moved closer to the food court. He started to look around before a large group of kids around his age caught his eye. They were walking in opposition of the crowd, a smile grew across Haizaki’s face as he worked his way to the edge of the crowd.

 

His timing was perfect, as the group of kids passed by him he swiftly reached into the pocket of one boy's jacket and another girl's purse. In that same instant he placed the unknown contents into his uniform pocket and allowed himself to be swallowed by the crowd again. The group of kids never taking notice of him within the large horde of people.

 

Haizaki got away successfully and rode the mob to the food court, he found an empty corner and pulled out the spoils of his efforts. He had managed to pick the boy’s whole wallet only to find that it barely contained enough money to buy a soda. He shoved the small amount of change into his jacket before moving on to the next item.

 

He was happy to discover that he had more more luck with the girls purse, he had made out with plenty of money to pay for his large appetite. He also managed to grab what looked like a small compact mirror. The girl he stole it from must have just purchased it because the plastic was still wrapped around the seam.

 

It was pink and girly as hell, Haizaki almost threw it away before placing it into his pocket. He could always use it to butter up some chick later, he wouldn’t ever say no to something that may get him one step closer to a blow job.

 

Haizaki filled up at the food court and was feeling pretty satisfied with himself, he finally got up and decided to head towards home.

 

It was going on 9pm and the sky was starting to darken, the sidewalks were finally free of the huge crowds. Most of the shops along the way were beginning to close down, each one was pulling in their signs and turning off the outdoor lights.

 

Haizaki pulled off his school jacket and slung it over his shoulder. Even though it was evening the air was still thick with humidity and it was making him sweat. He cut through an alleyway between two shops, the garbage cans were full and some local cats were scrounging for scraps. He came out on the other side of the alley and saw two businessmen leaning against the wall. One was sleeping while the other one just sat there laughing at nothing, both of them were completely wasted. The one yelled at Haizaki as he passed beside them.

 

“H-h-heyyyy, you…..yea you kid…..you got any food on you? I’m starvinggggg.”

 

Haizaki just looked at the man, his cheeks were bright red and his hair was disheveled. He couldn’t believe how drunk the man was for it only being 10pm. The man grabbed the bottom on Haizaki’s pant leg.

 

Haizaki just looked down and scowled at him. “Hey old man get the fuck off me. Act like a fucking grown up and get your own damn food.”

 

Haizaki kicked the man’s hand away and began to walk away.

 

“Hey punk! Don’t *hiccup* be so rude to your elders, why don’t you come down and pay your *hiccup* respects. You got a pretty face for a boy, I could probably *hiccup* get it up.”

 

The older man gestured to his crotch while leering at Haizaki. Haizaki’s eyes grew wide, he was having such a nice day today too.

 

He kicked the older man away again before leaning down and grabbing ahold of his tie, lifting him to be eye level. Haizaki placed his mouth next to the man’s ear and whispered.

 

“You want me to suck your dick old man?”

 

The older man’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of red and a little drool fell from his mouth. Haizaki smiled and released the man’s tie, he let his hand glide down the man’s waist  before grabbing ahold of his shirt and kneeing him directly in the stomach.

 

The man dropped down to his knees and clutched his stomach. The force of impact must have been a little too much and the man threw up onto the sidewalk. Haizaki jumped back and started laughing at the top of his lungs.

 

Haizaki wiped the tears from his face as he pointed at the man and continued to mock him. “I can’t believe you thought I would suck you off you filthy old man. Serves you right you fucking drunk.”

 

Haizaki turned away and left the man vomiting next to his passed out friend. He was still laughing as he threw his jacket back over his shoulder. That was a great ending to his day, the only thing that would have made today better would have been beating the high score at the arcade.

 

Haizaki was beaming with self-satisfaction, he had his hand in his pockets and not a care in the world.

 

He rounded the corner and suddenly saw someone that made him immediately jump back and hide.

 

Nijimura Shuuzo.

 

Haizaki stayed hidden behind the wall for a moment before slowly peeking his head out. Nijimura was just coming out of the convenience store, he was carrying a plastic bag filled with something. Haizaki watched him carefully, making sure to stay out of Nijimura’s line of sight.

 

Haizaki had skipped practice as usual today and the last thing he needed was Nijimura catching him, that would really ruin his perfect day.

 

The dark haired boy walked slowly in the opposite direction, he always had this air of confidence around him that really pissed Haizaki off. It’s like he didn’t think anyone could ever beat him so he didn’t see any reason to ever worry.

 

Haizaki instinctively clenched his fists, he wanted to just kick his ass at least once. If he actually won then maybe Nijimura would just let Haizaki do whatever the hell he wanted.

 

That bastard was constantly trying to get him to practice and play with all those other weirdos. Why couldn’t anyone understand that he would play when he wanted to? He didn’t even like basketball that much, he honestly never understood why all his other teammates were so obsessed with that shit in the first place.

 

The only reason to be good at something like basketball was to use it to get you laid later but all the guys on his team never even had that shit on their mind. Ball is not life man, pussy is. He couldn’t relate with any of them at all so why would he want to hang out with those same people and listen to them blow each other while talking about basketball?  

 

Haizaki realized he was clenching his fists too hard, he relaxed and looked at his palm. He had small crescent shaped marks imbedded into his hand, each one had a line of red beading inside. He scoffed and licked his palm before rubbing it on his pant leg. He looked around the corner again, it looks like he was safe from Nijimura for now but that was cutting it way too close.

 

He confidently came out from his hiding spot and resumed his walk home, he nearly made it there safely when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder. Haizaki reacted quickly, he pushed the arm off of him before taking a large step back and getting in a defensive position. He was wide eyed and ready for a fight, he looked at whose ass he was about to kick. When he finally saw who it was his heart dropped into his stomach, Nijimura must have seen him after all and waited for the opportune moment to attack.

 

“Hey what’s up Haizaki? What a coincidence that we are both out here at this odd hour huh?”

 

Nijimura just slung his plastic bag over his shoulder and shot Haizaki a condescending smile. He knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“Why the fuck are you are out near my house? I haven’t done anything so just get lost already.”

 

“Oh I had no idea you lived so close, I’ll have to remember that for later.”

 

Haizaki wanted to kick his own ass for running his mouth.

 

“And as far as the matter of not doing anything to me, well, I think you have done something Haizaki. If I recall I didn’t see your bright and shining face at practice again today.”

 

Nijimura smirked again and Haizaki could feel his pulse quicken, he wanted to kick his ass so bad but he knew that his chances of winning were extremely low. He had tried to fight Nijimura on multiple occasions and always lost. The bastard would pull out some bullshit karate move and wipe the floor with him, he would never even get a chance to hit him.

 

“I’ll go to practice when I feel like it so leave me the fuck alone you bastard!”

 

“Oh well see Haizaki that just won’t do, you should come and bond with your peers. It will be good for you, it can’t be that much fun to be by yourself all the time.”

 

“Don’t talk like you know anything about me! You don’t know anything, I don’t want to hear another one of your lame ass pep talks about friendship and talking the right path in life blah blah blah. Just cut the shit.”

 

Haizaki’s blood was really boiling now, Nijimura’s presence always did that to him. Haizaki refused to do anything that he said. He wasn’t going to bow down to him like everyone else just because Nijimura was older than him.

 

Haizaki was done talking, he lunged forward quickly hoping that he could catch Nijimura by surprise. Nijimura only had one hand free right now since he was still holding onto the grocery bag. Haizaki thought he may have a chance to at least get in one good hit.

 

He pushed forward and closed the distance fast, he pulled back his right arm and clenched his fist tight. He was really pissed off now, as he closed the distance he started to imagine the way hitting Nijimura square in the jaw would feel. The anticipated was making him even more excited, his fist was inches away from making contact.

 

Just as he was about to hit his goal, Nijimura turned slightly and grabbed Haizaki’s wrist with his free hand. Nijimura misguided the wrist so that it would just miss and then he just released Haizaki in the same instant. It was so fluid that Haizaki didn’t even have a chance to register what had happened before he found himself on the ground.

 

He landed on his hands and knees and before he could even turn around Nijimura had dropped his bag and rushed up behind him. Nijimura grabbed Haizaki by the hair and pulled him up from the ground. He continued to hold firm onto Haizaki’s hair as he slammed him into a nearby wall.

 

Haizaki’s face was pushed against the brick wall, he started to fight back until he suddenly felt warm breath on his ear. His body tensed up and he could feel sweat beading down his back.

 

“Now why did you have to go and do that? I was just trying to have a nice conversation with my sweet disobedient little kouhai. There doesn’t need to be violence every time we talk you know.”

 

Nijimura was so close to his ear, his voice came out as a whisper and for some reason Haizaki couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

 

He was pinned against a brick wall in the middle of the night by a guy he had no chance of beating. Usually when they fought it was during the day on school grounds or in a public space like the arcade but being out here at night like this felt oddly intimate.

 

Haizaki could feel his ears turning red at the thought of it. If he wasn’t pissed before then, he definitely was now. He couldn’t stand the thought of being at the mercy of that bastard.

 

“Get the fuck off of me you pervert, I have had enough of this bullshit. Let go!”

 

Haizaki struggled as much as he could but Nijimura wasn’t going to budge. Suddenly,  Haizaki heard something that sent a shiver down his spine.

 

Nijimura had started chuckling to himself, it was quiet at first but it didn’t take long for it to turn into full blown laughter. It only lasted a moment before Nijimura switched his hand from gripping Haizaki’s hair to grabbing ahold of both his wrists.

 

He flipped Haizaki around in one swift motion, the two boys were now face to face. Nijimura pulled Haizaki’s hands up over his head, he tightened the grip and it made Haizaki wince from the pressure.

 

“Shougo you’re pretty funny today. Acting so defiant and crude while your face is bright red. You know, I can feel your pulse under your skin right now. The more you fight the more I just want to tame you.”

Nijimura gripped tighter onto Haizaki’s wrists. Haizaki tried to calm down his heart but there was no stopping it, hearing Nijimura use his first name had made Haizaki feel strange. He couldn’t decide it he was disgusted or turned on. _Why the fuck am I letting this asshole get to me like this?_

 

“I swear, you better let go of me or I’m gonna scream. I told you I ain’t into dick you fucking pervert!!”

 

Nijimura wasn’t razzled at all from Haizaki’s threat, instead he just smiled.

 

“Go ahead and scream, but are you sure you want people in your neighborhood to see you in such a compromising position? I heard that you actually have a pretty tough reputation around here, people probably fear just the sight of you don’t they? With your piercings and your grey hair, I bet you just scowl at them and they tuck their tails between their legs and run don’t they?”

 

Nijimura eyes were sharp as he moved his face towards Haizaki, his warm breath finding its way back to Haizaki’s ear. “How would all of them feel seeing you like this?”

 

Nijimura opened his mouth and slid his tongue over the curve of Haizaki’s ear. It felt hot and slimy against his skin, Haizaki’s knees felt weak. Nijimura just giggled softly before placing Haizaki’s earlobe into his mouth, he sucked on it gently.

 

The sensation sent waves of pleasure through Haizaki’s body, his ears were always extremely sensitive and the feeling of Nijimura sucking on them was sending Haizaki over the edge. He could feel the front of his pants tighten, he tried to keep his mouth closed but soon Nijimura moved from his ear down onto his neck. The sudden change caught Haizaki off guard and he let out a soft moan.

 

Nijimura stopped and Haizaki tried to get his wrists free but it was no use. Nijimura was taller and much stronger than he was, there was no chance of escape.

 

“For someone who isn’t into dick you sure are making some nice sounds there Shougo.”

 

Haizaki was could feel himself turning into putty, he couldn’t do a thing against this guy and he was at the point that he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to. He didn’t want to admit how hot Nijimura was right now, his deep voice in his ear and the tight grip on his wrists were all just making Haizaki harder.

 

Nijimura must have sensed his wavering feelings, he quickly started back where he left off. He began kissing Haizaki’s neck, Nijimura was rough and occasionally Haizaki felt his teeth graze his skin. It was like Nijimura was just reminding Haizaki what kind of position he was in, as if he wasn’t already painfully aware of it.

 

Nijimura continued working on his neck while his free hand gripped Haizaki’s waist and slammed it hard against the wall. Haizaki let out a whimper both from the pain and the pleasure. He was beginning to lose himself. _Why am I getting so turned on from this bastard?_

 

Nijimura’s hand moved from his waist and slowly snaked underneath Haizaki’s shirt. His hand found its way up to Haizaki’s chest. The skin to skin contact was unbelievably warm, both of them were sweating from more than just the humidity now.

 

Haizaki’s breath became ragged as Nijimura began playing with his nipples, he was unbearably sensitive right now. The light touch was more that enough to make Haizaki moan. He was finding it impossible to hold back his voice.

 

Nijimura was quick to react to the boy's cries and he responded with a change in tactic, the gentle touch changed animalistic in an instant. Nijimura pulled out his hand from beneath Haizaki’s shirt and suddenly reached up to grab Haizaki by the chin, his fingers digging into the skin. He angled Haizaki’s face before smashing their mouths together.

 

Haizaki wanted to resist, he should resist, but he found himself weak. Instead of fighting he just succumbed to Nijimura’s ambush, he opened his mouth and let his tongue wander into Nijimura’s. Teeth scraped against teeth, both of them were sloppy and wild.

 

Nijimura released Haizaki’s arms and they fell down beside him. All the blood had drained elsewhere and Haizaki wasn’t even sure if he could use them. Nijimura didn’t even give Haizaki a chance to register what was happening. He used his fast reflexes to capture Haizaki by the hair and continue his barrage, neither of them let up for a second.

 

Haizaki couldn’t hold back his moans, every time Nijimura grinded against him he would let out a whimper. Haizaki’s body tightened as Nijimura slid his tongue across his lower lip and pulled it into his mouth. Nijimura bit down and the pain sent Haizaki over the edge, he completely forgot about his surroundings and let out a loud moan that vibrated across his lips.

 

Nijimura stopped and a smile was etched across his face. Haizaki’s breath was fragmented and he could barely stand up.

 

“If you keep moaning like that people are gonna hear you. I would keep quiet if I were you, if people around here find out that they have such an erotic guy hanging around then they may not leave you alone.”

 

Haizaki wanted to fight back so bad, he just wanted to knee Nijimura in the dick and go home to his bed but he was already in too deep. His cock was rock hard and he wasn’t even sure if he had enough strength in his legs to walk home. He tried to think of a good comeback but nothing was coming to mind.

 

“Shut up, you….you...fucking jerk.” Haizaki knew it was a weak ass retort but it was all he could come up with.

 

He was so frazzled, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. It’s not like he was some loser experiencing his first kiss, he definitely had previous experience but never anything like this. Was it just because he wasn’t the attacker for once?

 

This was the first time Haizaki could remember ever being at the mercy of someone else. Yeah, he would catch a stray fist on occasion but he always gave back as good as he got. With Nijimura it was always like this though, he had complete control over Haizaki.

 

The realization that he had no control whatsoever made him feel strange. He could feel his cock pulsing in his pants, he needed to decide how far he wanted to take this or how far he could get Nijimura to take this.

 

“The only person who won’t leave me alone is you. Don’t act all high and mighty like you’re hot shit just because you got my dick a little hard. I have had much better from chicks so why don’t you just fuck off already?”

 

Haizaki hoped that was enough to get Nijimura pissed, he wanted his ego deflated just enough to want to prove him wrong.

 

There was a long awkward silence between them, Haizaki wasn’t sure what to do. They were both trying to get a good read on each other but it was taking way too long and Haizaki was losing his hard on.

 

“Hey did you hear me? Are you fucking deaf now? I’m leaving so get out of my way.”

 

Haizaki pushed Nijimura out of the way and he broke free for only a moment before Nijimura had him pinned against the wall again. Haizaki tried to hide his excitement, it looked like his antagonizing worked in his favor.

 

“Haizaki, do you honestly think I’m that stupid. I know all of your tricks since I was the same way not that long ago. If you just want me to fuck you then all you have to do is ask like a good boy. Tell senpai how much you want it.”

 

Nijimura’s tone was mocking him, Haizaki was busted. He definitely wasn’t about to admit anything now that Nijimura saw through his plan, he would rather just go home and masturabate then let this asshole win.

 

“Like I want your dirty dick in my ass, you’re fucking disgusting you know that. I thought I already told you to leave me alone.”

 

Haizaki made one last attempt to leave, he managed to get a little further than last time before he was pulled back by his wrist. Nijimura seized his discarded grocery bag and dragged Haizaki into a nearby alleyway. The streetlight at the end of it must have blown out recently because as soon as they entered it took a while until Haizaki’s eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

Nijimura threw him up against a stack of boxes that were piled at the end of the alley.

 

“When I see guys like you I really can’t help wanting to break them. You really do remind me a lot of myself when I was younger.” Nijimura’s sharp eyes softened slightly. “I never wanted to lose a fight either, even when I knew I had no chance at winning.”

 

Nijimura closed that gap between them, Haizaki’s body was frozen and he didn’t know what to say. Nijimura clutched Haizaki at his waist but not with the same kind of force he had before. This change in pace just made Haizaki more confused, it was too sudden.

 

Nijimura closed his eyes and nuzzled against Haizaki’s neck. Haizaki could feel him breathing against his skin, the hairs on his arm started to rise. It felt like he was about to be devoured by an apex predator, like it was just sniffing it’s prey before it finally chomped down to finish them off.

 

Even though Haizaki knew exactly why they were in this dark alley he still couldn’t help but feel frightened. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

 

Nijimura slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue slide along the length of Haizaki’s neck. It was so slow that it felt almost painful and thank god Haizaki was already leaning on something because his knees were beginning to feel weak again. He gripped the edge of the box tightly as Nijimura slowly loosed his own tie. Haizaki was transfixed as he watched Nijimura slide the tie out from under his shirt collar.

 

Nijimura began wrapping it around his hand as if he was going to choke Haizaki out.

 

“Hey what the fuck do you think you’re doing? I already told you that I’m not gonna let you fuck me and even if I was I definitely ain’t into that choking shit.”

 

“Are we still playing this game? I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to give in so soon. What fun would that be?”

 

Nijimura moved fast, he flipped Haizaki so he was bent over the boxes and used the tie to wrap around Haizaki’s head and cover his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna choke you. I just wanted to make sure that no one else would hear your moans while I fuck you. We can’t have people coming to investigate can we? I want you all to myself.”

 

Haizaki felt his cock twitch, he was terrified but he had never been harder in his entire life. He couldn’t scream or fight back plus he was outside on a generally quiet night and a stranger could happen by this scene at anytime. Someone he knew could come down this alley and see him getting fucked by this asshole of a human being, yet all of those factors just made him want it more.

 

Haizaki could feel Nijimura’s cock rub up against his ass. The pressure from it sent shivers down his spine, he let out a soft moan that was almost entirely muffled by the tie.

 

“Moaning already huh? You’re actually a pretty lewd guy aren’t you? I’m glad the tie is working, it was kind of just a spur of the moment thing.”

 

Nijimura was acting like an absolute airhead and Haizaki almost regretted everything until he felt Nijimura tug on the tie in his mouth. Nijimura had total control of his head, Haizaki felt like a fucking horse on the track.

 

With his free hand Nijimura slowly rubbed along the outside of Haizaki’s quivering legs. He was gentle as he gradually worked towards the front of Haizaki’s pants, he just caressed him and it was making Haizaki insane. He was already so close to cumming just from the anticipation alone.

 

Nijimura didn’t waste anytime, he pulled down the zipper of Haizaki’s pants and the sound alone was getting Haizaki hotter. The pants dropped down to the ground and Haizaki suddenly realized how exposed he was. He instinctively began to struggle but it was useless as Nijimura just pulled tight on his reins and leaned down to his ear.

 

“Just stop struggling already, we both know you want it. Now lift up your ass for me like a good boy.”

 

Haizaki wanted it so bad but part of him still remained defiant, he stood firm with both feet planted onto the ground. He grumbled something into the tie but it all came out as a muffled mess.

 

Nijimura just laughed in a low tone and gently rubbed along the outside of Haizaki’s ass. He just casually glided his finger along Haizaki’s entrance, only a thin layer of cotton separating Nijimura’s hand from invading him. He knew Nijimura was just teasing him but holy shit did it feel amazing.

 

Nijimura reached up to the waistband of Haizaki’s underwear, he calmly slid his fingers along the inside edge before thrusting his hand inside. He grabbed ahold of Haizaki’s cock, it was already leaking precum as Nijimura slide his finger along the slit, allowing the thick liquid to lubricate his strokes.

 

The sudden movement cause Haizaki to buck against Nijimura’s hand. If the tie wasn’t in Haizaki’s mouth then he would have been moaning at full volume. Nijimura knew exactly where and how to touch him. No girl had ever given him a handjob even half as good as this.

 

Nijimura rubbed his fingertips along the underside of Haizaki’s erection, with each stroke Haizaki grew closer and closer to climax. He felt like he was gonna finish any second, he was on the tips of his toes with his legs spread and ass lifted high into the air. His legs were feeling weak again and he was leaning all his weight onto the boxes in front of him. Just as he was about to cum Nijimura’s hand released him.

 

Haizaki felt his cock pulsing at the loss of friction. His whole body felt weakened and he was drenched in sweat.

 

“It’s not time for you to finish just yet. You should learn to respect your elders a little more.”

 

In that same instant Nijimura removed Haizaki’s underwear and began tracing his wet fingers over his entrance. Haizaki could feel Nijimura’s index finger growing closer until he felt it press harder against him. The sensation was completely foreign and Haizaki’s first reaction was to move away from it. He was on his tippy toes and as Nijimura’s fingers began to invade he instinctively moved out of the way. His entire body was twitching and his breathing was growing more ragged as they continued.

 

Nijimura was much more caring than Haizaki would have thought, he pressed one finger against him and slowly let it be taken in. He waited a moment until Haizaki’s ass loosed before inserting his middle finger. The sudden pressure made Haizaki jump and Nijimura held tightly to his waist before he began opening and closing his fingers within him.

 

It didn’t take long before Nijimura was pressing his fingers in further and Haizaki was pushing back. Nijimura leaned down and used his spit as lubricant, he let it slowly work down towards Haizaki’s hole, as it reached its destination it created a wet slick sound as Nijimura continued to pull his fingers in and out.

 

Haizaki could hear the sounds over his moans and he was somehow the most embarrassed he had ever while also being the most aroused. He couldn’t help but grind back against Nijimura’s fingers.

 

“Well who’s the pervert now? Look at how greedy you are with just my fingers.”

 

Haizaki had left his pride at the entrance to the alley, he wasn’t even listening to Nijimura’s teasing words. He could feel drool pooling in the bottom of his mouth as Nijimura finally inserted a third finger. The tight sensation was almost too much to handle, Haizaki thrust his head back and let out a whimper that the tie could barely contain.

 

Nijimura worked his fingers inside Haizaki, allowing them to press against his inner walls. Then Haizaki suddenly felt empty, his ass was in the air waiting to be filled.

 

Haizaki could hear Nijimura belt buckle klink behind him along with the sound of clothing shuffling. The tie in his mouth was slack and Haizaki took that opportunity to get some deep breaths, his breathing had become extremely irregular and he couldn’t tell if he was feeling faint from lack of oxygen or lack of Nijimura.

 

As he took a final deep breath the tie tightened once again around his head. Nijimura had tied it firmly so that both of his hands were free. He used those newly freed hands to grab ahold of Haizaki’s ass and spread open his cheeks. Haizaki had no idea what was going on behind him but he had a good clue what was about to happen.

 

Nijimura was spreading him wide open, his entrance was dripping as Nijimura placed the head of his cock against the opening. Even though he knew it was coming Haizaki couldn’t help but tense up at the feeling. Nijimura pressed in slowly and even though he was gentle it was still Haizaki’s first time being fucked by a guy. The fingers were no comparison to the real thing, he knew Nijimura wasn’t even half in but he felt like his ass was on fire. The pain and the pleasure were mixing again and Haizaki felt his mind enter a dense fog.

 

He gripped tightly onto the edge of the box, his knuckles white as he felt small pieces of wood splinter into his hand. He felt like he was about to pass out when Nijimura abruptly thrust his entire length into him. Haizaki’s knees buckled beneath him as Nijimura gripped tightly onto his waist. Nijimura used his strength to lift Haizaki up as he continued to pound into him.

 

The thrusts were slow at first but as Haizaki loosened up Nijimura began to increase his pace. He was slamming into him one after another, Haizaki was drooling all over himself as loud moans began to escape his mouth.

 

Haizaki could hear Nijimura grunting with each advance, the sounds of Nijimura were only driving Haizaki closer to climax. Just when Haizaki thought it couldn’t get any better Nijimura moved one of his hands off his waist and grabbed ahold of Haizaki’s leg. Nijimura lifted his leg and held it in the air while his pace became brutal.

 

Each thrust was deeper than before, then without warning Nijimura hit a spot that made Haizaki’s brain melt. Nijimura must have felt the change as he proceeded to attack that spot with a newfound ferocity. The rapid wave of stimulation made Haizaki’s whole body vibrate.

 

Nijimura continued to pound into him as he grabbed ahold of Haizaki’s hair and lifted him into an arched position. Nijimura’s face was now right next to Haizaki’s ear and their shared moans were pushing Haizaki over the edge. Nijimura grasped onto Haizaki’s face and held it tight while he whispered into his ear.

 

“Tell me you want to cum Shougo, beg senpai to let you cum.”

 

Nijimura removed the tie from Haizaki’s mouth. It took him a moment to catch his breathe before he replied.

 

“Fuck you, I ain’t begging for shit” Haizaki laughed as Nijimura thrust into him with incredible force. Haizaki had to cover his own mouth to keep from screaming.

 

“Oh so would you like me to just leave you here with your ass dripping and your cock pulsing?  I mean I can do that if that’s really what you want.”

 

Nijimura smiled as he slowly began to pull out.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“How about please senpai let me cum?”

 

Haizaki didn’t want to lose but he didn’t think he could last much longer. He knew that Nijimura wasn’t kidding when he said he would just leave him here. There was too much build up and Haizaki felt like his dick was about to explode.

 

“I fucking hate you so much…..” Nijimura drove into Haizaki without warning and cut his words short. He started to hit that spot again and Haizaki knew he had lost.

 

“Please s-s-senpai just let me….let me...let me fucking cum already.”

 

“See now that wasn’t so hard was it.”

 

Haizaki could feel Nijimura’s smug ass face as released an onslaught of thrusts into him. Haizaki covered his own mouth again as he came harder than he ever had before.

 

His whole body twitched as he felt everything drain from his body, at the same moment he heard Nijimura give out a low groan. He felt Nijimura’s cock pulsing inside of him, a new sensation rushed through him as he felt hot liquid filling him up.

 

He wanted to jumped back and punch Nijimura but his body was too weak, if he were to move now then he would definitely fall over. He just fell forward onto the boxes as Nijimura emptied himself inside of Haizaki. After the pulsing finally stopped Nijimura slowly pulled out, Haizaki could feel the cum slowly leaking out of him. He just wanted to go home and take a shower, if he could even make it home.

 

“Did you seriously have to finish like that you fucking asshole? You know I have to walk home right?”

 

“Well aren’t you lucky that you live so close by?” Nijimura shot Haizaki an arrogant smile.

 

“You’re lucky I can’t move right now or I would kill you.” Haizaki pushed off the boxes and leaned down to pick up his pants. He was absolutely disgusting, he felt like some chick at the end of a AV. .

 

Haizaki buckled his belt before attempting to storm off towards home, he got about three steps in before he felt like he was going to collapse. Nijimura swooped in and placed a supportive arm around Haizaki’s waist.

 

“Woah, don’t move so fast. Your legs are like jello, let me at least help you home.”

 

Haizaki pushed Nijimura away before bracing against the wall for support.

 

“Whose fault do you think it is that my legs are like this you fucking jerk. I don’t want your help, I can make it there just fine on my own.”

 

Haizaki managed to get out of the alleyway before his legs finally gave out again. He no longer had the wall to support him and that made things a lot harder than he expected.

 

Nijimura just came up beside him and helped again. This time Haizaki knew there was no point in fighting back, if he ever wanted to get this guy's jizz out of his ass then he needed his help to get home.

 

Haizaki allowed Nijimura to help him home, when they finally arrived it was nearly 12pm and it looked like everyone was either gone or asleep. Haizaki was thankful he didn’t have to hear his mother yelling at him as soon as he entered the door.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you to your room or something?” Nijimura looked genuinely concerned which just pissed Haizaki off.

 

“Fuck no, I think you have done enough damage for one night. Just so you know it’s your fault that I won’t be at practice tomorrow. I probably won’t be able to make it for the rest of this week either.”

 

“We will just have to wait and see about that, good night Shougo.”

 

Nijimura turned and waved at Haizaki while he confidently walked into the night. Haizaki closed the door behind him and went up to jump into the shower.

 

“Fucking calling me by my first name, who the hell does he think he is anyway?” Haizaki leaned his head against the shower tile. “Maybe I’ll just skip practice all next week too, serves that bastard right.”

 

Haizaki continued to be a defiant wild animal in need of further training.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me anytime on [Tumblr.](http://shootmesenpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
